


Mi corazón, me susurró, A mí no vuelvas sin su amor

by simorgh



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting as in they are not sensates, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simorgh/pseuds/simorgh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Hernando expects to meet during his night shift at the café is his favorite actor, Lito.<br/>And yet, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowcharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcharmer/gifts).



> Title from the song Amanecer by Edurne.  
> Translation: "My heart whispered to me  
> Don’t come back without your love"
> 
> Gifting this to [Sara](http://rileybluegunnarsdottir.tumblr.com), because they are a huge enabler.

The disgustingly rude chime of the coffee shop bell startles Hernando from his sleep. He rubs his eyes groggily and glances at the little digital clock he keeps at the counter. It reads 2AM and Hernando groans, filled with a sudden hatred for his job. Who would even want a coffee at 2AM during summer break in a college town?

Summer break is supposed to be a nice little time where he earns money by sleeping at the counter from 10PM to 6AM. Not one where people disturb his slumber at 2AM.

He still gets paid for the job though, and that means he will have to completely wake up and give the person whatever he wants.

Suppressing yet another groan, he puts on his glasses and looks up. There is a ridiculously muscled man standing awkwardly by the door, with his arms crossed over his chest. A baseball cap hides most of his face.

Hernando temporarily toys with the idea that the man is a homicidal manic of some sort who has come to kill him. But then professionalism takes over and he stands up.

The shop’s traditional welcome greeting has been branded onto his mind, and he can recite it even while asleep, thank you very much.

“Hello and welcome to the Curiosity Café, the only one that’s never astray. Here for all your coffee needs, whenever, whatever. How can I help you?” He mumbles.

The person walks closer, and removes the baseball cap from his head. There is something very familiar about the face, but Hernando cannot put a finger on it. Oh well, he could probably a student who has come to the coffee shop before.

“Hi,” the person replies.

It’s is a gorgeous ringing sound, the kind that belongs to Casanovas of the world, and Hernando is surprised he notices that in his dazed state. It makes him miss half of the person’s coffee order, though.

“-ed Caramel Latte with extra cream on top. In the largest size you have. Thanks.”

He is too self-conscious to ask again, so he just nods.

“Alright, sir. It’ll take me a while. Gotta get the machine started up.”

The person smiles. “It’s okay. I have all the time in the world. And for all it’s worth, I am very sorry for waking you up. I had no other choice; I needed a place to disappear to for a while. Escape the paps, you know? And this coffee shop happened to be in the perfect location.”

That’s when it hits Hernando. Of-fucking-course.

The person standing in his café is Lito Rodriguez.

Of course, he looked familiar.

He wonders if he’s hallucinating his favorite actor in his half-awake state, but then shakes his head. He lives in a college town, anything can happen here. If Lito Rodriguez has come to his coffee shop to get a safe haven, he is going to give him that. Hernando is a decent man. He ignores the urge to ask questions and goes about preparing Lito’s drink.

*

Lito knew going out for a midnight run by himself was a bad idea. The filming location was not exactly a secret, and the paparazzi always found a way to harass him. Assuming that they would somehow leave him alone tonight was a very, very bad idea.

Well, okay, maybe not _that_ bad.

Because, right now, he is sitting on a comfy wooden chair, watching an astonishingly hot barista make his drink. He knows that the barista is annoyed with him, but Lito  knows how to be charming. He fully intends to get the guy’s number, or leave him his, before he exits the café.

Lito is lucky that the barista does not recognize him, for that would complicate matters. He takes a good look at the ass clad in tight, but orthodox jeans, and the plaid button down shirt, and suppresses a giggle. Yup, the guy totally looks like a person who would rather watch avant-garde cinema than his trashy romantic pop movies. However, that does not mean that Lito cannot serenade him.

A moment later, a drink is set down in front of Lito.

“Enjoy your drink, sir,” the barista says.

Lito takes a deep breath. It’s time for him to work his charm.

“Thank you, err… Mr.,” he looks up questioningly and puts on his puppy dog eyes, the ones which no one can resist.

“Hernando. Call me Hernando.”

The barista scratches his beard, and Lito smiles internally. Hernando is getting flustered. Success. He mentally fist-bumps himself

“Well, uhm I better get back to my post,” Hernando says softly.

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Lito nods. “Again I am sorry for waking you up. I’ll tip you extra for that.”

“It was no trouble,” Hernando replies with a yawn.

*

Hernando crosses his arms over the counter and lays his head over them. He is so, so fucked. This sort of thing does not happen out side fiction. It is incredibly hard acting normal around the person you’ve had a crush on for the longest time ever. The fact that Lito is extremely polite and charismatic does not help one bit.

He sneaks a glance over at Lito and sees him take a sip of the coffee. His face looks slightly disgusted. Dammit! Hernando got the coffee order wrong, didn’t he? He should not have tried guessing the order. He should have clarified it like a normal person would. Lito is probably going to sue him now. That's what famous people do, right? God, he has screwed things up.

He closes his eyes, and pretends to be asleep. Maybe if Lito thinks he is sleeping, he wouldn’t complain. Maybe.

He starts drifting off, and is woken up by a gentle hand shaking his arm.

“What,” he grumpily mumbles.

“Thank you for the coffee. It was the best I ever had.”

Oh, right. Lito. Wrong coffee order. Shit.

No wait. Did Lito just compliment the coffee?

Hernando rubs his ears, as if that would somehow make him hear different words. Lito is even more amazing that Hernando thought. He would have expected rich actors to be rude about such things.

“You’re welcome.”

He doesn’t have the will or energy to say anything more.

“How much is the cost? Cause I would pay my weight in gold for this glorious coffee.”

Wait, was that _flirting_? He looks up to see Lito standing with a hand on his hip, and smiling crookedly. Nah, it can't possibly be flirting, Lito is dating Daniela Velasquez, but his mouth goes dry anyway.

“Oh right, the bill. It’s, it’s, wait a minute.”

Hernando shakily stands up and starts walking towards cash register, but Lito grabs his arm and stops him.

“Hey. Hernando. It’s okay. Take this money; it’ll cover the cost. You can enter it in your register in the morning. Have a good night. Hopefully I’ll see you again. Goodbye!”

Lito hands him two ten-dollar bills and walks out.

Hernando hazily looks at the money in his hand.

The second ten-dollar bill isn’t money. It’s a piece of paper with the words ‘Text me’ written on it followed by a string of numbers.

Hernando smiles at it, dopily. He is so, so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!  
> Please tip me with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, this is later than I promised. I wanted to finish writing this the day after I posted the first chapter, but real life got into the way.

It’s been two days since Lito left his phone number with the hot barista from the café he stumbled upon while running away from the paparazzi, but he has yet to hear back from the man. He doesn’t want to admit that he is disappointed, but truth be told, he is.

Lito is well aware of his charms. So far they have worked seamlessly on everyone he has flirted with and the idea that Hernando might be immune to them is terrifying. It is also possible that Hernando has sold his phone number to the press for an obscene amount of money, but he doesn’t entertain that idea. He hasn't gotten any inappropriate, invasive phone calls yet. Giving his phone number out to a random guy was an uncharacteristic move for Lito, and he really wishes it wasn’t for naught.

He wants to get in contact with Hernando, but he does not have his number. So he decides to do the only thing that makes sense: visit Curiosity Café again, at a decent hour so that Hernando would be awake. This way, he would be able to gauze Hernando’s reaction to him better.

*

Fuck.

Hernando pulls out the piece of paper with Lito’s phone number from his pant pocket and twists it between his thumb and forefinger. He takes out his phone, and stares at it for a while, his eyes shifting between the piece of paper and his phone. Two days of indecisive anguish, and Hernando still has not worked up the courage to text Lito. Lord! He admonishes himself. How hard can it be to text a simple ‘Hi!’ to a person and let them have your number?

Hernando isn’t the best when it comes to flirting but even he knows that leaving your phone number with someone (especially if you are a semi-famous actor) is a sure sign that you are interested. Lito was definitely flirting with him that night, but he is still unsure about texting him.

Sighing, Hernando slips his phone and paper back into his pocket, and sits behind the counter. He knows no one is going to come into the coffee shop at 10PM, so he might as well catch up on sleep.

Just as he is about to cross his arms and tuck himself in on them, the uncouth doorbell rings, and Hernando looks up in frustration. Why the fuck are people always trying to disturb his sleep?

He glances towards the door with a scowl on his face, and then immediately stands up. It’s Lito. In the café. Again. The same Lito he hasn’t texted yet. Shit.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and mentally prepares himself for what is about to come.

*

Lito is glad he chose the time he did for visiting the coffee shop, because Hernando looks like he was just about to sleep. He stood up the moment Lito entered though, and he takes that as a good sign.

Lito strides confidentially towards the counter. He removes his shades in a typical ‘I am hot and a I know it’ way, and says “Hi” in a very low voice.

“Hi!” Hernando replies. “Welcome to the Curiosity Café, the only one that’s never astray. Here for all your coffee needs, whenever, whatever. How can I help you?”

The jingle sounds very cute coming out of Hernando’s scruffy mouth, and Lito has to stifle a smile from breaking out over his entire face.

He decides to be direct about the reason he has come here, because he senses Hernando is the kind of person who would appreciate that.

“You can help me by giving me your number.” He winks, and Hernando splutters.

*

Did that just happen? Did Lito just ask him for his number? Did Lito just _wink_ at him? Wow, wow, wow. That’s too forward. Hernando cannot believe this happening and he strives to regain his calm.

He takes a deep breath and raises an eyebrow before replying, “I am sorry, sir. I barely know you.”

Lito’s face falls slightly, and Hernando feels wretched for taking that adorable smile off Lito’s face. But what he said was the truth, and there is no denying that. Besides, he just created a great opening for Lito to introduce himself. He is very proud of that.

“Right. Of course.” Lito’s Casanova voice is gone, and replaced by a franker tone. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to come at you that way. I should not have slipped you my number. That’s creepy. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Okay, that was not the reply Hernando was expecting, but he can work with it.

“Oh no, you did not freak me out at all. I just meant that you should get to know me better first.”

He leans forward on the counter in a suggestive way, and Lito seems to get the hint.

“Oh, okay. Well, I am Lito. And I am truly sorry for disturbing your sleep the other day.”

“Yeah, that’s okay. I don’t really mind. Not when it’s someone like you, know what I mean?” Hernando pushes up his glasses and turns the corner of his lips upwards.

Now it’s Lito’s turn to splutter.

“So… coffee?” Hernando asks casually.

“What?”

“This is a coffee shop. Do you want one?” Hernando face breaks into a grin. He knows exactly what he is doing. Catching Lito off-guard is hilarious, because his eyes widen, and a tiny little bead of sweat appears on his eyebrow. He would out right laugh at the expression if it were not so endearing.

“I’ll make you a coffee for free, since I messed up your coffee order last time. Also you were kind enough to tip me excellently and not point that out. So yeah, I am making you coffee on the house, and then we are going to sit and talk.”

“Oh,” Lito seems to have regained control of himself because he adds, “Alright then. Make me the same drink you did last time. Except make it iced instead of hot.”

Ah, Hernando knows exactly what Lito is trying to do. He is trying to gauge if Hernando noticed him well enough to remember his coffee order. Damn actors and their people skills. Her perfectly remembers the coffee he made last time, but he is not going to play into Lito’s hands.

“Remind me the coffee order again?”

Lito starts reciting what he wants, but once again, Hernando doesn’t hear it. He remembers what it is, and he would rather spend the time staring at Lito’s mouth, because it looks extremely gorgeous when he moves his golden tongue.

Once Lito gives his order, and goes to take a seat, Hernando turns back and starts making working on making the drink. He has a chocolate cake left over from the day, and he decides to serve that to Lito along with his drink.

It is evident that Lito is trying to seduce him now. Who says two people can’t play the same game?

*

Lito cannot believe his luck. He sits at a table staring down at his thighs. Hernando had tricked him into thinking that he was mad at him for his straightforwardness, but the truth couldn’t be further from that. Lito thanks his lucky stars, because for the first time ever, a hot person seems to like him back, and miraculously does not know who he his.

A while later, the smell of coffee drifts into his nostrils, and he hears the sound of a chair being pushed against the floor. He looks up and sees a cake and coffee set down in front of him. Hernando sits in the chair across from him.

“Hey. It’s against our policy to sit with customers, but given the hour, I could make an exception, yeah?”

The man smiles at him, and Lito thanks his luck once again.

“Yeah that’s nice.”

Hernando pushes the plate towards him that has a piece of chocolate cake on it. “There was some cake leftover from my early morning baking on my last shift. Figured I would get you some.”

“Thank you. I love chocolate. Dessert at this time of the night is good.” The cake looks delicious, and Lito is in love. Not only is Hernando endowed in the looks department, he’s apparently talented with his hands as well. Lito almost chokes at the implications this knowledge brings.

“Isn’t it funny?” Hernando replies. “That we consider chocolate a dessert today? Because it probably comes from the Nahuatl word ‘xocolātl’ which means bitter water.”

Lito is awestruck with this information. Not because it’s particularly stimulating or anything, but because Hernando knows the etymology of the word chocolate. This means that he is not only good-looking, and an excellent cook, he is probably incredibly well read, as well. Fuck.

“Wow. How do you know this?” Lito questions.

“I don’t know. Just picked it up somewhere I guess. I sometimes spend my shift browsing random Wikipedia articles, especially when it’s finals time at the college. It’s not too busy for me to read, but it’s not quiet enough for me to sleep either, so that’s what I do.”

“Oh,” Lito’s eyebrows rise up. “That’s interesting.”

“Yeah well. My friends like to call me a walking meat bag of trivia sometimes.”

Lito makes a cooing sound.

“What?”

Hernando looks slightly red, and that is incredibly cute.

“Nothing. I just, I like that you read so much. Maybe you should tell me more.”

Hernando picks up the coffee he made for himself, and takes a long sip. He leans back in his chair before continuing.

“Uhm, I think eating about 50kg of regular chocolate would kill an average person.”

“What! How do you even know that?”

Hernando smiles. “Told you. I read a lot of random stuff.”

“Wow. I’m scared of you. Wouldn’t want to be on your wrong side.”

“Oh, you could never be on my wrong side.”

Lito is very, very glad for that.

“Okay, apart from chocolate. What else do you know about?”

“I like art a lot. Also movies.”

Movies. Interesting.

“What’s your favorite movie?” he asks, pretending to be nonchalant. It’s time to test his ‘Hernando loves avant-garde cinema’ theory.

*

Oh no. Hernando should have absolutely seen this coming. He hates to lie, but his favorite movie is one that Lito acted in. And he can’t let Lito know about that because that would make things, well, awkward.

He raises his eyes upwards and pretends to thing of a moment.

“I like a lot of movies, I suppose. I think my favorite would be _L'Eclisse_ for now.”

Ah yes, good choice. This will make Lito thinks he likes pretentious art house movies, and he would never suspect that his favorite is Lito’s _Cowboys in Paris_ instead. Okay, technically he does like pretentious movies but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy Lito’s stuff as well.

“Oh. I’ve never seen that movie. Is it nice?”

“Yeah, I guess it is. I mean, I love it.”

“I trust your judgment.” There is a certain lilt to Lito’s tone, which makes Hernando think that that he is not just talking about the movie, but something else too.

He decides to ignore it.

*

Before Lito knows it, it’s 1AM, and he has to reluctantly leave the coffee shop. He has a shoot scheduled early for tomorrow, and he needs to get his beauty sleep. Time whizzed by while he was talking to Hernando, and he enjoyed himself a lot.

They have settled into a bit of comfortable silence right now, and Lito loves his company.

He needs to make a move though, so he makes a show of looking at his wristwatch and says, “Alright, it’s getting late. I should probably leave.”

“Yeah, I guess you should.”

“I loved talking to you. We should do this again.”

“Yes we should. Hey, mind giving me your phone number?”

“Sure.”

Hernando recites his phone number without a second thought and Lito mentally fist-bumps himself. Success, at last!

He gets up, and is about to pull Hernando in a hug, when the man asks him, “Hey, Lito?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to go with me to the art museum sometime?”

Okay, that’s very, very, unexpected. He must have a fairy godmother somewhere, because a person like Hernando cannot seriously be asking him out.

“Would that be a date?” he asks, just to clarify.

“If you want it to be,” Hernando is smiling smugly right now, and his entire face seems to light up. Lito wants to kiss the look off his face, but it’s probably too early for that right now, so he settles for a hug and a cheek kiss.

“I want it to be,” he replies.

“Then that’s settled. I’ll text you the details tomorrow.”

“Great!”

The vulgar bell chimes again, and Lito leaves the coffee shop with a giant grin on his face and a part of his heart left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't clear already, a * denotes a change in POV. Hernando's coffee shop shift is from 10PM to 6AM. _L'Eclisse_ is a real film. _Cowboys in Paris_ isn't, as far as I know.
> 
> I am going to do a bit of math now, for the 50kg of chocolate kills a person statement. You don't have to read it, but I love math and get excited about it.  
> Okay, so let's assume a person weighs 70kg. The LD50 for theobromine, the toxic alkaloid in chocolate, is 1000mg/kg of body weight.  
> So it would take (1000mg/kg*70kg=) 7x10^4 mg = 70 g theobromine to kill a person.  
> According to Wikipedia, chocolate has 1.4 g theobromine / kg.  
> This means you need (70g/[1.4g/kg]) = 50 kg of chocolate to kill a person.  
> Math over. If someone finds an error in my calculations, please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos will be loved!  
> Also, I have a tumblr, come say hi and talk about sense8.


End file.
